fairyonepiecetailfandomcom-20200213-history
Kuro
Kuro (クロ, Kuro), also known as Kuro of a Thousand Plans (千年のクロ, Sennen no Kuro) and his butler alias Klahadore (クラハドーレ, Kurahadōre), is the main antagonist of the Syrup Village Arc. He is the captain of the Black Cat Pirates and the former caretaker of Kaya. Appearance :Voice Actor: Kent Williams (English), Kōichi Hashimoto (Japanese) Kuro is a slim man with glasses and slicked black hair, though during his fight with Luffy strands fell off onto his face. During his stay at Syrup Village, he wore a black suit with two golden markings on it over a white shirt with a curious collar, with spiral-like protrusions on the edges, and a standard black tie. He also sports striped shoes (which he apparently kept from his life as a pirate). During his time as a pirate, he wore a standard black captain's coat with the Black Cat Pirates' symbol on the epaulets over a simple white shirt hanging over a pair of black pants reaching down to his knees, and his trademark shoes. Whichever his persona he is using, he wears round glasses that tends to always slip off, until Luffy knocked them off when he dealt the final blow, where a previous punch shattered the lens and the final headbutt bent the frame. Gallery File:1882958-440px_kuro_unlimited_cruise.png|Kuro in the Unlimited series. Personality Relationships Friends/Allies Family Neutral *Merry *Kaya *Black Cat Pirates **Django **Nugire Yainu *Meowban Brothers **Butchie **Siam Rivals Enemies *Navy **Morgan *Straw Hat Pirates **Monkey D. Luffy **Roronoa Zolo **Nami **Usopp *Fairy Tail **Dreyar Makarov *Team Natsu **Dragneel Natsu **Happy **Heartfilia Lucy **Fullbuster Gray **Scarlet Erza Abilities and Powers Worthy of his epithet, Kuro is a master strategist who has never once before failed in his village raids, due to him planning skillfully beforehand. He is the second most intelligent man in East Blue region,and was skilled enough to have tricked the Navy into making them think he died with a decoy, thus deactivating his bounty and infamy. His epithet is "Kuro of a Thousand Plans", and he is shown to be well-versed in tactics: he has the patience and determination to carry out a 2-year plan right down to the most minute detail, and managed to perfectly blend into his "alias" Klahadore (winning the respect of the townspeople, the care of his adoptive family and managing to convince Syrup Village that the liar Usopp was of malicious intent), demonstrating expert manipulation skills. He is feared by all his crewmembers. Thinking that because of his three years absence, his abilities must had dulled the Meowban Brothers attempted to fight him. Despite the fact that Kuro admitted that, he was able to overpower them with relative ease. He also called Roronoa Zolo soft, when he saw that Butchie had recovered after his defeat by Zolo. Kuro also effectively enters a state of automatic bloodlust during any phase of a "crescent moon". He possesses a good level of endurance as shown during his fight against the Straw Hats and Team Natsu. Finally, even though Cursed Fruits are belived to be rare, Kuro calmly came to acknowledge it as a fact when Luffy had demonstrated the powers of eating one, while many others would be shocked to see what they believe to be a mere myth come to reality. Stealth Walk Kuro can run at blinding speed, with which to deliver his attacks, a technique he named "Out of the Bag Attack". His skill is such that at full speed he is only able to be seen as a vague blur or by the damage his attacks cause. He is able to run 100 meters in around 4 seconds. While he uses super-human speed, his weakness (being unable to tell what he is hitting) puts him at a set back against other super-speed users who can tell what they are striking, though the fact he can move so fast at his level (which is weak compared to other super speed users) is still impressive, as well as the fact that he does not really care about anyone around him and feels no remorse for killing his crewmates, counteracting this weakness. His inhuman speed is due to his powerful legs; therefore, he also possesses powerful kicks, as demonstrated when he kicked Usopp and Luffy; sending them both flying for a great distance from him. Weapons Captain Kuro uses weapons called "Cat Claws", furred gloves with full-length katana blades at the end of each finger. He combines these large iron claws with his impressive speed to indiscriminately slash everyone in his vicinity to death at random depths of cuts. Captain Kuro often pushes his glasses up on his nose with the palm of his hand, a technique he has used since his days as a pirate: straightening them with the fingers would be impossible when the Cat Claws are worn. According to Django, this proves that even after three years of peaceful life, that Captain Kuro has not yet forgotten how to kill yet. History Past The Black Captain The dreaded former Captain of the Black Cat Pirates, he is also known as Kuro of the Thousand Plans ''for his elaborate plans that virtually never fail. However, this proved to have a huge setback; as time passed, he grew tired of setting up schemes for his crewmates and of constantly being hunted down by the Navy. Five years before the current storyline Kuro told Django that he want to give up being Captain Kuro after being pursued by the Navy the third time in a week since he is now an infamous pirate. Django told Kuro that the Navy would not stop until the pirate captain was dead. Kuro told Django that he was going to die and that Django would be the new captain. A Navy Ship was attacking the Bezan Black with its cannons. He ordered his crew to give him a small boat, which they did. He arrived at the Navy ship and killed everyone on board, except a jaw-broken Navy soldier who was none other than Morgan. Django ordered the crew to board the ship. He noticed Nugire Yainu and said to him goodbye. Morgan refused to beg Kuro to kill him, but Kuro said to him that today, he would be the one who captured Captain Kuro. Django hypnotized Nugire to think he was Captain Kuro and Morgan to think he was the one who captured the dreaded pirate. The Navy ship sailed away with the fake Captain Kuro to be executed. Kuro was happy that the first part of his plan worked. Cunning Plans Soon after, Captain Kuro set up an elaborate scheme in a small village he came to live in, in order to live free from pursuit with great wealth. He took the name ''Klahadore and, for three years, lived as the butler of the wealthy parents of Kaya, who he is believed by many to have killed (this is not yet known to be true, as he denied it when Django accused him of it, saying that their deaths weren't part of his original plan). He then became the sickly Kaya's caretaker. Synopsis Syrup Village Arc Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Antagonists Category:Pirates Category:Pirate Captains Category:Black Cat Pirates Category:Syrup Village Arc Antagonists Category:Swordsmen